03 grudnia 1989
Program 1 7.00 „Witamy o siódmej" 7.20 „Notowania" 7.45 „Po gospodarsku" - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.15 „Tydzień" 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: „Teleranek" oraz film teleranka „Janka" (11) - prod, polsko - zachodnioniemieckiej 10.30 Wiadomości 10.35 „Jim Henson przedstawia świat teatru lalkowego" - Spotkanie z Richardem Bradshow - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.30 „Kraj za miastem" 11.55 Teatr dla dzieci: Mieczysław Abramowicz i Jerzy Stachurski „Chodzi, chodzi baj po świecie" reż. Mieczysław Abramowicz wyk.: Czesław Sienko, Agnieszka Andruszko, Jacek Opolski, Wiesław Kusa 12.35 TV koncert życzeń 13.20 Agromarket 14.05 „Morze" - magazyn 14.25 „Pieprz i wanilia - z wiatrem przez świat" - „Chrzest na morzu" 15.10 „Antena" 15.35 „Panna dziedziczka" - serial obyczajowy prod. brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 TV teatr rozmaitości, Andrzej Niedoba „Pakamera" reż. Jerzy Matula wyk.: Bożena Dykiel, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Adam Baumann, Wojciech Skibiński, Jerzy Matula 18.40 „Video-top" 19.00 Wieczorynka: „Siostrzeńcy kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Tanamera" (7-ost.) - serial produkcji angielskiej 21.10 „7 dni - świat" 21.40 Sport 22.20 Telegazeta 22.25 Premiery po latach: „Pamiętamy" film dok. Andrzeja Androchowicza Program 2 9.15 „Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 9.50 Film dla niesłyszących: „Tanamera" (7-ost.) - serial produkcji angielskiej 10.50 „Magazyn lotniczy" 11.20 Lokalny koncert życzeń 11.45 „Jutro poniedziałek" 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 Polska kronika filmowa 12.30 Kino familijne: „Złodziej" - film produkcji angielskiej reż. Neville Green wyk.: Martino Lazerri, Nicholas Delve, Vanessa Halsey i in. 13.25 „100 pytań do ks. Wiesława Niewęglowskiego" 14.05 Miss Świata 1989 15.05 „Felix" w Paryżu - nagroda za „300 mil do nieba" 15.35 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: „Wędrówki ludów nad Pacyfikiem" (5) serial dok. prod. australijskiej 16.35 „Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie" 17.15 Sport: MS w akrobatyce sportowej - Katowice 17.30 „Bliżej świata" - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 „Goście Daniela Passenta": P. Aleksandrowicz i J. Surdykowski 19.30 Galeria „Dwójki" - Antoni Kowalski 20.00 Sport: piłka w grze 21.00 „Życie, to jest teatr" - śpiewa Jacek Różański 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Wojna i pamięć" (14) - serial produkcji USA 23.00 „Akademia wiersza", „Ogłoszenie" 23.05 Komentarz dnia BBC1 8.40 It's My Pleasure 9.10 News 9.15 Pilgrimage to Christmas 10.00 A Life of Our Own 10.25 Buongiorno Italia! 10.50 Help Your Child with Maths 11.05 Hindi Urdu Bol Chaal 11.30 In the Know 11.40 Step Up to Wordpower: 3: Dear Sir or Madam 12.05 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 International Snooker 16.40 Superdogs 17.20 The Clothes Show 17.45 The Chronicles of Narnia 18.15 Stepping Up 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 International Snooker 20.35 Bread 21.05 The Ginger Tree 22.10 News; Weather 22.25 Everyman 23.05 International Snooker 0.00 Network East 0.40 Weather 0.45 Closedown BBC2 7.30 Children's BBC Two 7.30 Playbus: The Dot Stop 7.55 Jimbo and the Jet Set 8.00 Is That a Fact? 8.15 The Hallo Spencer Show! 8.40 Umbrella 8.55 Smoggies 9.15 Corners 9.30 Visionaries: Horn of the Unicorn, Claw of the Dragon 9.55 Blue Peter Omnibus 10.45 Maid Marian and Her Merry Men 11.10 Boxpops 11.55 The O Zone 12.10 Reportage Update 13.00 Whisky Galore! 14.20 40 Minutes 15.00 The Desert Song 16.45 Tales from Hoffnung: Professor Ya-Ya's Memoirs; Birds, Bees and Storks 17.00 Rugby Special 18.00 Juke Box Jury 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 The Natural World: A Tramp in the Darien 20.05 Jacques Delors: Man at the Summit 20.55 Rhythms of the World 21.50 Facing up to AIDS 22.20 Young Guns: The Outsiders 23.50 Rapido 0.25 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 6.00 Hallelujah 6.30 Flight Over Spain 7.00 A Garderner's Guide 7.30 Box Office Weekly 8.00 David the Gnome 8.30 Boy Dominic 9.00 Dennis 9.25 Orientations 10.00 A Week in Politics 11.00 Pob's Programme 11.30 The Henderson Kids 12.00 The Waltons 13.00 Land of the Giants 14.00 Dame Peggy 16.00 Art of the Western World 16.30 Moving Stills 16.40 Answering Back 17.30 American Football 18.30 The Wonder Years 19.00 Skyscraper 20.00 The Media Show 21.00 One Hour with Jonathan Ross 22.00 Film: The Birds 0.15 American Football. Atlanta Falcons v San Francisco 49ers 1.45 The World Games 2.40 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku